Emerald Eyes
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Megan Wheeler stood near her partner's casket. Dressed in her dress blues, she held her hands at her sides and willed away any new tears. This never should have happened. One moment, one pause, a brief hesitation and just like that he was gone.


No idea where this came from. Light BA and implied MC. Grab your tissues and read on, and please remember to review!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The day of Mike Logan's funeral was dark and dreary.

Megan Wheeler stood near her partner's casket. Dressed in her dress blues, she held her hands at her sides and willed away any new tears. This never should have happened. One moment, one pause, a brief hesitation and just like that he was gone.

The room slowly filled with cops from all precincts. Megan recognized a few faces before she saw Alex Eames and Bobby Goren weave through the crowd. Her sharp eyes didn't miss the way Goren held his hand against the small of his partner's back, or the way Eames leaned ever so slightly into Goren. Rumors flew all around 1PP about the nature of their relationship, but no one seemed to notice now.

She supposed it really didn't matter now.

A shiver went up her spine. Mike had been her partner for less than four years, but they had developed a strong friendship, as well as a mutual respect for each other. He had taught her more than any other partner she had ever had and she had admired him greatly.

Her eyes began to burn again and she wiped at them stubbornly. She would not cry.

Five minutes later, a brunette woman entered the room. She was small but possessed an air of confidence and authority. Beside her was a little boy of no more than three or four years of age. Megan couldn't understand why the woman had brought the boy, until she saw the boy's eyes. They were a deep shade of green, one Megan had only seen once before. She watched in stunned silence as Goren and Eames embraced the woman and boy. Then the woman made her way to Mike's casket, barely acknowledging Megan as she walked by.

Once Megan got a good look at her, she finally realized where she knew the mystery woman from. She was Mike's former partner, and the only picture Mike had on his desk was of her. He had never mentioned a son. Did he even know he was a father? Surely Mike wouldn't have shirked any parental responsibility; he wasn't that kind of man.

The woman leaned over and kissed Mike's cool forehead, whispering words in a language Megan didn't understand. When she pulled back, their eyes met and Megan's breath caught in her throat. The second ended and the woman walked back out, taking her son with her. The service started a few minutes later. Megan got up and spoke of fond memories and Mike's charming ways. Goren and Eames spoke as well, but before the service was over, Megan went outside. To her surprise, Mike's former partner was sitting on the steps in front of the church, watching as her son played with little toy cars.

God, he looked like Mike.

"I know who you are," the brunette said quietly, interrupting Megan's thoughts.

"I know who you are," Megan replied. "Carolyn, right?"

"Yes."

"And he's…"

"Mike's son," Carolyn supplied, hugging her knees. "I named him Michael Leonard."

"Mike never mentioned him." Megan couldn't help wondering at the significance of the boy's middle name. Mike had mentioned a partner by the name of Lennie once or twice. Did Carolyn know?

"He didn't know. No one does."

Megan watched the boy play, completely unaware of the pain happening around him. "He's beautiful."

"He looks like his father." Carolyn looked at her. "You were with Mike at the end?"

"Yeah."

"Did he… say anything?"

Running her hands through her short hair, Megan blew out a heavy breath as the scene replayed in her mind. Mike had been gone before help ever arrived, and she had been the only one there with him to witness his last moments. "He…he asked for you," she finally admitted. The words hung heavily in the air between them.

When Carolyn finally spoke, her voice was thick with tears. "He did?"

Megan nodded. "He was a good man."

"The best." Carolyn wiped at a few tears that had stubbornly rolled down her cheeks.

Silence settled over the two women as they watched the boy, the only physical link they had to a man who had played such a large part in both of their lives, and together they mourned for him.

Finis.


End file.
